


Too Many Scarves

by SongsofPsyche



Series: The Guys Get in Trouble [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is so silly, Evil Laughter, Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Dean never saw it coming, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: Suddenly Aidan finds himself alone in Dean's room with nothing but his sense of humor and a bag full of scarves.
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Series: The Guys Get in Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Too Many Scarves

Aidan knocked twice on Dean’s trailer before letting himself in. He had just come from costumes and makeup, and was feeling slightly exhausted.

“Dean-o?” he shouted

“In the bathroom”

Aidan looked around the sparse trailer and admired how perfectly small everything was. He always had a soft spot for travel living—his favorite part of his own trailer was that the table could be folded into the wall. Slowly, Aidan walked down, past the kitchen, past the closet, and peaked slightly into the bedroom. The bed was messily put together, covered with a green flannel duvet and grey sheets. And then something caught his eye—a spark of pink amongst the shades of green and grey. Curiously, Aidan moved forward and lifted up the sheets, revealing a large black bag that was full of different colored scarves; long ones, short ones, grey, blue, black, and yes, pink. There must have been at least thirty of them. Suddenly the image of his older cousin popping out of a closet and wrapping a scarf around his arms came to his mind. His cousin had very efficiently bound his arms and hands with that single scarf then shoved him in the closet. It took him nearly an hour to get out, with his cousin hooting with laughter on the other side.

Then an idea came to his mind.

A silly idea.

A very very deliciously devious idea.

No, he couldn’t.

Aidan looked at the scarves and found that he couldn’t resist. He quickly grabbed the first two out of the bag and then burrowed himself into the corner of the bedroom. He stretched the scarf out, ready to spring on Dean.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Dean stepped out, freshly dressed and showered.

“Aidan? Are you here?” Dean asked.

Aidan didn’t reply, he waited until Dean had entered the bedroom and then he sprung.

“Hey!”

Aidan pinned Dean down to the bed and used the first scarf to very tightly fasten Dean’s hands behind his back. He took the second scarf and wrapped it around Dean’s arms and chest.

“Aidan! What are you doing? Did you find my scarf bag?” Dean asked

Aidan only answered by laughing deviously. He reached into the back and grabbed four more scarves. He tightly wrapped each scarf around Dean’s legs, starting from his thighs and going down to his ankles. Dean wiggled and squirmed but he couldn’t move.

“I think you look quite cute, all trussed up,” Aidan said, leaning in and whispering into Dean’s ear.

“I think you have outdone yourself,” Dean replied.

Aidan took four more scarves and wrapped each one around Dean, starting at his chest and going down to his ankles. He took another scarf and wrapped it around and around Dean’s bound hands, trapping his fingers in the fabric.

He flipped Dean over to his back and then admired his work. Dean looked like a very colorful spider had caught him; his entire body was covered in different colored scarves.

Dean looked himself over—as much as he could while being bound head to toe in scarves.

“Quite impressive.” He commented.

Aidan took one more scarf out of the bag---a bright pink one.

“I just have one more touch,” Aidan said.

Dean saw the scarf and then realized what Aidan was about to do.

“Aidan, don’t you dare put that pink thing on my face! Aidan! Mmmmpphhhhhh.” Dean mumbled as Aidan wrapped the scarf around and around Dean’s mouth, successfully gagging him.

Aidan couldn’t help himself. He started laughing. Dean looked adorable and quite annoyed with him.

“What’s going on? All I heard was laughing---oh.” A voice said, and Aidan turned around to see Richard and Martin staring at him.

Martin took in Aidan, doubled over with laughter, and Dean all tied up in different colored scarves squirming around on the bed with the bright pink scarf tied around his mouth.

“Hmmmmmphh.” He whined, which caused Aidan to laugh even more.

“Well, well well. What have we here? Aidan, did you tie Fili—I mean Dean—up with scarves?” Martin said, raising an eyebrow. He and Richard exchanged looks with each other.

Aidan, still laughing could only nod.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Martin said.

“I think there’s only one way to fix this,” Richard said.

“On three?” Martin asked.

“Yes.”

“One, two three….”

Quickly, they both lunged towards Aidan, grabbing him and throwing him on the bed. Richard pinned Aidan down; holding his hands behind his back with Martin grabbed as many scarves as he could.

“Stop…wait…hey that tickles…. what are you doing?” Aidan asked, still laughing.

Martin took the scarves and quickly tied Aidan’s ankles, and knees together. He wrapped two scarves around his torso, and then tightly wrapped a scarf around his wrists, securely tying his hands behind his back. Then he took another scarf and quickly secured it around Aidan’s wrists and ankles, hogtying him.

Richard let go and stepped back.

“What do you think?” he asked, looking over Dean and Aidan.

“I think you have made a very big mistake. Just you wait until I get out of these.” Aidan said, trying to wiggle his hands-free.

“You ladies look very pretty in your scarves,” Richard said.

“Wait…I think we missed something.” Martin said, and then he grabbed the last scarf and wrapped it tightly over Aidan’s mouth.

“MMMhhhhhhhmmm.” Aidan protested.

“We will be in the dining hall when….and if you can get yourselves loose,” Martin said and headed towards the door. Richard chuckled and followed him.

“Have fun, you two.” He added.

Aidan looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Aidan.

“Hmmmmmpphh.”

“Hhmmmpphh.”

Aidan sighed, and then wiggled his hands again but the knots were very secure. He looked over at Dean and all of a sudden wished he hadn’t been so _thorough_ with Dean and his too many scarves.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you are all staying safe and healthy! WASH YOUR HANDS!!


End file.
